kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Update:0.20
Version 0.20 is the first recorded update to Kenshi, being the first fully official Alpha release. The content of the game at the time can be deduced from the first announcement, which took place 3 days prior to the update. It is also the only version showing revision numbers as Major''.Minor a''Revision (e.g. 0''.20 a''7). Announcement - 28 Oct 2011 The game is all packaged up and ready to go now. I have a couple of testers finding last minute bugs for me, and the game is now playable, if a little empty. Remember though, its not even close to representing the final game, I’m barely getting started. The final map will be bigger and full of stuff and there will be all sorts of things to do. For now though, more detailed information is here https://www.lofigames.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=224&Itemid=65 (dead link) * There wont be much to do at first, except wander from town to town getting in fights and looting. * The medical system is incomplete, and for now healing will be simplified * AI will also be very limited compared to the final version. * The terrain will be bare and empty of features and graphical effects, wind, shadows etc * There’s not much in the way of variety, all characters will pretty much look the same. Not much in the way of clothing or hair, and currently no females. * The world map is smaller and emptier than it will be. * Performance will likely increase at a later date * The pathfinding is buggy * There is no day/night cycle, water, weather, or wildlife * There is no sound * There is no blood * There’s only a couple of basic factions. The game will be up for sale from the main website here, as well as on desura. In the free demo version you won’t be able to raise your skills above level 20, and you can’t recruit any more characters to your team. 0.20 release Here is the alpha release, as promised. Some testers have reported crashes that I haven’t managed to fix in time, but for the majority of systems it runs crash-free. It has a built-in auto updater too, so crashes and bugs will soon fix themselves as if by magic. https://www.lofigames.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=224&Itemid=65 (dead link) The purchase link is going to be delayed a little, because I left it so last minute Desura are taking their time to approve it, and I’m honour-bound (and possibly law-bound) to synchronise the release time with them. So for now you can play the demo, and hopefully within the next 24 hours you will be able to purchase it and unlock the demo to full-version. 0.20 a6 * fixed a random crash * demo mode now allows you to recruit one extra character * pressing the BLOCKS button toggles defensive combat mode. The character will not make attacks, but will have a +20 bonus to his melee defense. * fixed a bug that messed up someones savegame, it loads fine now * my cough is getting better * modders, you can toggle the level editor with shift + F12, but you will have trouble figuring it out. Hint: you set a buildings faction and division by selecting it and then choosing from the menus down the left. NEAR FUTURE * I need to fix some bugs in the construction set * I will probably find more crashes to fix. * focusing on stability and major bugs * my cough will go away 0.20 a7 * Fixed one little bug that was causing all the random crashes * Fixed bug when importing squad made backpacks break * Something else I forgot FUTURE * Will sort out the construction set next 0.20 a8 * That same random crash bug persists. I hunted down the queen bug, and gave her a taste of my mighty beard. Try this update, and see if it has fixed the crashes 0.20 a9 * Updated the construction set to 0.4. It now tracks which properties you have edited, and only those will override the original data. You can also now delete associated items. * fixed lots of little things * my cough got better NOTE * the bug where your squad temporarily disappears if you move too fast across the map has not been entirely fixed, but you can now at least control your squad during this time and stop them running off to the ends of the map. If your squad vanishes, take it out of fast-forward mode and wait for the "loading" message to go away, and they will reappear 0.20 a11 FEATURES * combat is now more hectic, with less idle characters, however it also means that fighting will be harder when outnumbered. I welcome feedback on this change. * added a menu when pressing escape * 2 main factions now at war, feel free to pick a side and join in. I just threw this in temporarily, until factions and alliances get more complicated. BUG FIXES * fixed indoor combat * fixed loading/saving of faction relations * fixed duplicating items * stopped people walking through walls, and climbing up the city walls of Capital. * lots of little things * police won't attack you for using violence to help them. This may also stop the towns errupting into accidental civil wars. Category:Updates